pathfinderkingmakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Slayer
The Slayer is a class in Pathfinder: Kingmaker. Description Skilled at tracking down targets, slayers are consummate hunters, living for the chase and the deadly stroke that brings it to a close. Slayers spend most of their time honing their weapon skills, studying the habits and anatomy of foes, and practicing combat maneuvers. Gameplay Role: The slayer is elusive, and good at finding the opportune time and location to strike. Combining the deadliest talents of rangers and rogues, a slayer’s abilities are all about getting into combat, dealing with a target, and then getting back out again. Alignment: Any. Hit Die: d10. Skill Ranks per Level: 3 + ½ Int modifier. Class Skills: Athletics, Mobility, Stealth, Knowledge (World), Lore (Nature), Perception, Persuasion. Archetypes * Vanguard * Deliverer * Spawn Slayer Table: Slayer Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency A slayer is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, as well as with light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Studied Target A slayer can study an opponent he can see as a move action. The slayer then gains a +1 bonus on weapon attack and damage rolls against it. The DCs of slayer class abilities against that opponent increase by 1. If a slayer deals sneak attack damage to a target, he studies that target, allowing him to apply his studied target bonuses against that target (including to the normal weapon damage roll). At 5th, 10th, 15th, and 20th levels, the bonuses on weapon attack rolls, damage rolls and to slayer DCs against a studied target increase by 1. At 7th level, a slayer can study an opponent as a move or swift action. Slayer Talents As a slayer gains experience, he learns a number of talents that aid him and confound his foes. Starting at 2nd level and every 2 levels thereafter, a slayer gains one slayer talent. Unless otherwise noted, a slayer cannot select an individual talent more than once. Slayer can take rogue talents as slayer talents, counting his slayer level as rogue level. After 2nd level, the slayer can select a ranger combat style (such as archery or two-weapon combat) and gains a combat feat from the first feat list of that style. He can choose feats from his selected combat style, even if he does not have the normal prerequisites. After 6th level, he may select this talent again and add the 6th-level ranger combat feats from his chosen style to the list. After 10th level, he may select this talent again and add the 10th-level ranger combat feats from his chosen style to the list. [[Sneak Attack|'Sneak Attack']] If a character can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from her attack, she can strike a vital spot for extra damage. The character's attack deals extra damage anytime her target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the character flanks her target. This extra damage is 1d6 and increases by 1d6 at later levels. This additional damage is precision damage and is not multiplied on a critical hit. The character must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. Advanced Talents After 10th level, a character can choose one of the advanced rogue talents in place of a slayer talent. Slayer's Advance At 13th level, a slayer can once per day increase his movement speed by 30 ft, and his movement doesn't provoke attacks of opportunity. At 17th level, he can do this twice per day. Quarry At 14th level, a slayer can, as a standard action, denote one target within his line of sight as his quarry. He receives a +2 insight bonus on attack rolls made against his quarry, and all critical threats are automatically confirmed. A character can have no more than one quarry at a time. Improved Quarry At 19th level, the character's ability to hunt his quarry improves. He can now select a quarry as a free action and his insight bonus to attack his quarry increases to +4. Master Slayer At 20th level, the slayer becomes a master at capturing or killing his studied targets. As a standard action, he can make a single attack against a studied target at his full attack bonus. If the attack succeeds, the target takes damage normally and must succeed at a Fortitude saving throw or die. The DC for this save is 10 + ½ the slayer's level + the slayer's Intelligence modifier. Whether or not the target succeeds, it cannot be targeted by this ability again (by any slayer) for 24 hours. Category:Lore Category:Classes __NOEDITSECTION__